1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for consumable supplies of a printer, and a printer utilizing the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent spread of digital cameras has resulted in increasing needs for printing photographed images without the intervention of a personal computer. Known apparatus formed by integrating a camera and a printer include Polaroid® cameras.